


Lunch Break [Fanart]

by ria_oaks



Category: due South
Genre: Anal Sex, Fanart, M/M, Porn Battle, Smut, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ria_oaks/pseuds/ria_oaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser and Ray take a little break in Fraser's office...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Break [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Porn Battle XI prompt "uniform"

[Click here for full version](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/ria_oaks/962812/33751/33751_original.jpg)


End file.
